Opening The Heart
by TragedyDawl
Summary: This story is being redone by WastingWishes. Go to her profile page and give her tons of reviews!
1. Prologue: One Night Stand

**Hi everyone!! This is my new story called " Opening The Heart". I was going to wait to put this one out when I was finished with my other 2 stories but I just couldn't wait! Just to let you all know that there is a LEMON in the first chapter so if you don't like that stuff don't read. Anyways I hope you enjoy my new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would of already had Sasuke's babies. Mini Uchihas!**

* * *

" Opening The Heart"

Prologue

" One Night Stand"

" You could always find the Uchiha, he will sleep with anything with two legs." The blond told her friend before taking a sip out of her beer.

" Hn." Her friend responded to her comment.

* * *

Sakura Haruno had just come back from out of town, after suffering the most horrible tragedy in her life and all she wanted to do was to get fucked up out of her skull and have someone fuck the shit out of her. She had known her best friend, Temari since they were in middle school and they would tell each other everything. Temari knew Sakura was having a hard time lately and they decided to go to a friend's house, who happened to be throwing a party.

Temari had called her an hour before and told her about the party and Sakura was more than excited to have an excuse to leave her house. She needed to escape her demons that kept plagueing her head. So after Sakura got ready by putting on a deep red mini skirt and a Nirvana tank top because they were her favorite band in the whole wide word, Temari drove by and picked her up.

After driving off from Sakura's house and doing a few lines of coke in the car whenever the car stopped, they had finally reached their friend, Shikamaru's house who was throwing the party. Temari had slept with Shikamaru a few times but it wasn't official because he couldn't figure out if he wanted to be with Temari, or the other blond named Ino. Unfortunately for Temari, she went to a different school while Sakura went to the same school as Shikamaru so she knew all the stuff that was going on.

When they walked into the house, they noticed how many people were actually inside. Temari smiled while looking around then she took a glance over at her best friend and noticed that she looked sad.

" Sakura, it will be okay! You just need find some random guy to mingle with then who knows what can go from there." Temari said as they walked over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge to get some beer.

" I don't want to talk to anyone Temari, I just need to get laid." Sakura said before chugging down her beer.

" Wow girl, I know you can drink but damn I haven't even opened up my drink yet." Temari said while Sakura rolled her eyes as she opened up the fridge again and pulled out another beer.

" You could always find the Uchiha, he will sleep with anything with two legs." The blonde told her friend before taking a sip out of her beer.

" Hn." Her friend responded to her comment.

" I know that Shikamaru hangs out with him at school and tells me he has a different girl every week. I'm surprised you never noticed since you do go to the same school as him."

" Well this past year all I had paid attention to was Deidara... I guess I didn't really notice anyone else at school." Sakura admitted.

" I dare you to go up to the Uchiha and if he doesn't have a female around him, ask him to fuck the shit out of you!"

" Fine." Sakura said.

" Come on, let's go find Shikamaru and the others." Temari said as she grabbed her hand and began to find the boys.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most handsome guys who attended Konoha High school was enjoying himself with the presence of his friends Shikamaru, Neji and his best friend, Naruto. He actually hated talking to people and attending big crowds but since Naruto begged him to come, he did just so that his best friend would shut up. The only reasons why he would show up at the parties is so he could get fucked up and screw a random chick.

" So Shikamaru, who is your date for tonight?" Naruto asked as he began to drink from his screwdriver drink.

" Well Ino is out of town with the girls so Temari said that her and Sakura were going to make a cameo." Shikamaru said which caught Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke had never seen Sakura attend to any parties and actually didn't see her outside of school. They only time he would see her was in class and when she was in class, she would ignore everyone and pay attention to her cell phone like she was always texting someone. Shikamaru told him that Sakura had gotten in a long distance relationship and all she ever did was talk to him.

Sasuke wasn't even sure why he even cared when he had heard about it. Sure Sakura was pretty good looking but they never really talked that much unless they had to. There was something about that pink haired girl. It was probably because she was the only girl that he knew besides Neji's cousin and his friend Tenten that didn't drool over his presence.

" I'm surprised that Sakura is showing up." Neji said which made Sasuke think back to reality.

" Yeah Temari told me that Sakura and her boyfriend are no longer together but... I don't know it's weird but Temari said she couldn't talk about it." Shikamaru said.

_' Maybe I could get Sakura to sleep with me tonight.'_ Sasuke thought to himself then looked up from his drink and noticed bright green eyes were staring right at him as he noticed the girl he was thinking about was walking up to him.

It was like time had stopped for the Uchiha and everyone vanished except for him and her. He didn't understand what he was feeling after he looked into her eyes but all he wanted to do was take her somewhere to ravish her body.

" Hey Shikamaru!" Temari spoke out as she went up to the male and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Yo." Shikamaru acknowledge the girl.

" Hey Sasuke! I was wondering if you want to screw?" Sakura asked the male bluntly, causing him to raise an eyebrow at the girl.

" Is she... serious?" Naruto asked out loud.

" Sasuke, just to let you know, she is serious." Temari gave the Uchiha a wink before looking back at Shikamaru.

" Oh shit, where are my manners? I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura greeted him, thinking that he didn't know who she was while he kept his daze at her.

" He knows who you are already Sakura." Neji stated before taking a sip out of his cup.

" Really?" Sakura questioned the male.

" We all have math together. But now I think about it, you never did pay attention in class." Naruto said.

" Oh yeah..." Sakura admitted.

Ever since she went on her vacation for the first time a year ago, she stopped hanging out with everyone except for Temari but that wasn't that often. She would always be on her cell phone during lunch and would always race to get home whenever school was led out. She didn't even go to parties but ever since she came back this time, she was going to every single one of them.

" Sakura has had a lot on her mind lately so her brain cells aren't quite working at the moment." Temari said, trying to make up an excuse as to why Sakura forgot that she shared classes with these guys.

" Hn." Sasuke responded then put his drink down and began to walk away.

Sakura figured that this meant that he had no interest in her what so ever. If she was in his shoes, she probably would had gotten offended that she never paid any attention to him and now all of the sudden, ask him in front of his friends if he wanted to have sex with her. What's worse is that now his friends and her classmates probably think that she was nothing but a slut now. The more she thought of it, the more she didn't care. She was dying on the inside every time her black heart would beat.

" Sakura."

A voice called out, snapping out of her thoughts and looked up at the Uchiha who called her by her name. Sasuke watched her move her head up and looked into her green apple eyes of her. He couldn't help but notice a pain look in them. Like a pain that he knew all too well.

" It looks like somebody wants you, better not keep the Uchiha waiting." Neji smirked at Sakura then she decided to walk towards him and followed him in an empty bedroom.

* * *

Sakura followed him into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. She whipped her head around to see the Uchiha sitting on the bed , motioning her to sit beside him and she did.

" Are you drunk?" It was the first sentence of the night that she heard Sasuke speak.

" What? No! I have been having a high tolerance lately." Sakura admitted, it was because she was drinking so much everyday to try to escape her pain.

" Hn." Sasuke responded while still staring into her eyes.

" What is it?" Sakura asked nervously.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke asked but with out any emotion to it.

Sasuke had no idea what was bothering himself with this girl. He had to admit to himself, the first time he looked into her eyes tonight, they were different than they usually looked. He was used to seeing her everyday at school in their class with a smile on her face and her eyes as bright as a Christmas tree but now, he hadn't seen her smile since she had entered the house and her eyes were so dull looking now.

" Listen Sasuke, I just want someone to fuck, not someone to talk to and I only asked you because I heard that you only fuck a girl once and then get rid of them and-"

Sakura was interrupted when she felt his lips smash into hers, making her eyes widen then closed them back up and started to kiss him back. She could feel his tongue lick her bottom lip, asking her permission to enter and she obliged as she opened up her mouth to feel his tongue entering her mouth. She could feel his hands feeling the end of her shirt as he moved away from her mouth and began to suck on her neck, causing her to moan.

Sasuke felt her tiny hands being placed at the top of his jeans and could feel her unbuttoning them. He then let go of her neck and stood up from the bed and took off his pants and slipped his shirt off while he noticed that Sakura also got up from the bed and took off her skirt and removed her top and bra as well.

_' Shit! She wasn't kidding.'_Sasuke thought to himself.

" Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked but saw that the male shook his head.

She gently pushed him down onto the bed and decided to show him what she was made out of. She crawled on top of him to give him a few kisses then she went back down on the bed and reached down to his black cotton boxers and pulled them down, exposing his aroused member. She took a quick glance at his face when she realized he was looking dead at her with lust in his eyes when she decided to give his cock a long lick, before putting the whole thing in her mouth.

Sasuke instantly groaned out the feeling he was getting between his legs and closed his eyes when he began to feel Sakura moving her head up and down while licking his cock. Sakura brought one of her hands up and wrapped it around the bottom part of his member while it went to the same motion as her mouth. Sasuke knew he was going to cum soon when she decided to quicken the pace up and felt her hand gripe harder and heard her mouth making sucking noises. Sasuke put his fingers threw her pink colored hair as he pants became louder.

" S-Sakura."

Not a moment later Sasuke couldn't take it much longer and he came straight into her mouth. Sakura swallowed it all up in one gulp and went up to kiss Sasuke on the lips while he was recovering. Sasuke slowly opened up his eyes then closed them back again and began to kiss the girl back, tasting the tiny bit of cum that was still in her mouth which excited him even more.

When Sasuke decided he got his energy back, he rolled their bodies over so now he was now on top of her. She began to moan when she felt him giving her kisses on her delicate skin, each kiss went down further and further until he reached her pink G-string. He pulled them off and looked down at her wet pussy and smirked.

" You are so wet my blossom."

Sasuke growled out seductively and could feel her body slightly jump when his lips began to touch hers. He gave her clit a soft kiss, that made Sakura's body want to melt. As he continued to eat her out, he began licking all over her delicious pussy that he couldn't get enough out of. He then shoved his tongue as deep as he could which earned him a moan from the girl he was giving pleasure to.

This was always Sasuke's least favorite thing to do while having sex but in this situation it was different. In most situations, he wouldn't even do it unless the girl he was planning on fucking begged him to do it and he only did it enough so she would get wet, he would never let a girl cum in his mouth but there was something about his blossom. He couldn't help but be intoxicated by her scent and only wanted more of her in his mouth. He then took his tongue out of her and replaced it with two of his fingers while he started to suck on her clit.

" Cum for me."

Sasuke said in his deep voice which sent her over the edge, having her to cum over his hands and mouth while her screaming out his name. Sasuke smirked once again as he licked her pussy clean from her cum and licked his fingers clean as well before reaching back up to Sakura.

" You taste good." Sasuke said before kissing the girl once more, having her taste her own cum in his mouth. She couldn't help but slightly blush by his comment. She would never had guessed that he talked more in the sack than when he is out in public.

Then Sasuke got up from the bed which earned a questioned look from Sakura as she began to sit up on the bed. She was afraid that she did something wrong but all of her worries disappeared when she watched him bend down to his pants and pulled something out of them. He then looked over at her and walked back towards her and crawled back into the bed.

Sasuke opened up the little package and slipped his rubber on as Sakura was sitting next to him, massaging his shoulders. When he was situated, he leaned down on to Sakura until she was rested on the bed with him on top of her. She nod her head, giving him the okay then he slipped his member into her wet, tight pussy. He leaned down and continued to kiss her while her body got used to him being inside of her. He then slowly began pumping into her body while her arms wrapped around his, scratching his back.

Sasuke couldn't help but starting to feel something in his chest area. This girl was definitely different from all the other girls he had often fucked. This was the first time he was actually this intimate during a one night stand as he bend down once again and started to suck on her sweet tasting neck. During his one night stands, he would always have his eyes closed during the fucking part and imagined himself being with someone else but tonight was different. He wanted to keep his eyes on the face below him when he wasn't busy giving her body loving attention from his mouth. Watching her slightly squirm with pleasure while hearing her moan, being in sync with his groans made him want to cum any second as he was slamming harder and harder into her.

" S-Sasuke! I'm going...to cum!" Sakura screamed out as she could feel her stomach tighten.

" Me too... Oh god Sakura!" Sasuke roared out as he finally came at the same time as her, as if their bodies were ment for each other.

Sasuke collapsed on top of her body while still being inside of her, being careful not to crush her. Sakura brought one of her hands up and began to stroke the raven's hair as he nuzzled into her neck. He then lifted up just enough to give her another passionate kiss, never wanting to stop. A few minutes later of kissing, Sasuke separated his lips from hers and instead of pulling out and running out the door after getting dressed like he would always do, he leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes staring into hers. Emerald and onyx.

" Sakura!! Where are you!"

Sakura exhaled a disappointed sigh, knowing that her friend was looking for her. Sasuke was thinking the same thing as he pulled himself out of the girl below him. Both of them immediately missing the warmth from the other person. He rolled off of her and got off of the bed and walked over and began to put his clothes back on as Sakura did the same.

" Sakura..."

Sakura pulled her tank top over her head and glanced at the male who had said her name so smoothly, it gave her goosebumps.

" You know this means nothing right?" Sasuke stated as he was finishing putting his shoes back on.

He didn't want to look at her but he didn't know why. He then felt a hand under his chin and was lifted up to see Sakura's bright green eyes looking into his with a smile on her face.

" Don't worry, we told each other it was a fuck, nothing more." Sakura said as she was about to let go of his chin when he snatched her wrist and stood up to lean down to capture her lips once more.

As much as she was enjoying herself, she couldn't help but feel guilty. This feeling was killing her on the inside and she felt like she was betraying herself. She was also feeling something else that she didn't want to feel. This was suppose to a one time fuck like she had been doing ever since she came back with no feelings what so ever but this time, it was pulled apart from each other and once more Sasuke leaned his head against hers for only a second then immediately pulled apart.

" Nothing more." Sasuke whispered to the girl.

Sakura nod her head while smiling at him. She then turned around and opened up the door and walked out. Sasuke stayed in the bedroom a minute longer to recollect his thoughts. What he didn't know at the time was that would be the last time he would see her...for a while.

* * *

One Year Later

" So Miss Haruno, are you excited that you will be able to finally go home today?" A nurse who had short black hair asked the girl after giving her the daily medicene she was required to take.

The pink haired girl who was sitting on her bed looking out her window, enjoying the view when she heard someone was talking to her and turned her head to look over at the nurse and gave her a real smile. A smile she hadn't gaven anyone in a year.

**

* * *

**

**Okay I think that was the best lemon I have ever done and I am actually pretty proud of myself :)**

**Now please review and let me know how this story is. If I get a lot of reviews or even a few with people saying that really like it, I'll update this story sooner otherwise I won't update this one as much as the others.**

**Also please do not judge Sakura in this story until you find out what happened to her and trust me later on you will find out what happened to her so. What happened to her happened to me in real life so I would appreciate if you don't call her a slut until you know what happened.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and I really hope you guys like this one!**


	2. You Are My New Neighbor?

" Opening The Heart"

" You Are My New Neighbor?"

* * *

_" Hello?"_

_" Hi is Deidara there?"_

_" Yeah this is he."_

_" Hey... it's that girl who was at your work place earlier... with the pink hair."_

_" Ah you mean that sexy girl I met earlier."_

_" Yeah..."_

_" What's your name anyway?"_

_" Sakura..."_

_" Hm... sexy girl with a sexy name."_

* * *

Sakura Haruno heard a knock at her door and entered a nurse with a smile on her face. Sakura was happy that she was leaving the mental institution after living there for an entire year. She knew while she was away her mother had moved into her boyfriend's huge house and quited her job since he had enough money to take care of her.

Sakura's best friend, Temari would come to visit her often. She was the only one other than her mom and her boyfriend who knew where she actually was living at. Temari apparently had broken off with Shikamaru not soon after Sakura was admitted. Temari was sick and tired of waiting for him to choose Ino or her and after she had broken it off, she heard from one of her friends that he was seen with Ino and they hadn't talked since.

" Miss Haruno, your ride has arrive." The nurse said to the pink haired girl.

Sakura smiled at the nurse and went over to her bed and picked up her red bag that had her personal belongings in and walked over to the nurse.

" Thank you for letting me know. I'm ready." Sakura said as she followed the nurse out of the room.

As they were walking down the hallway, Sakura noticed the only friend she had made during her stay was standing near the water fountain. Sakura smiled and waved at him and ran up to him.

" Hi ugly, I'm actually going to miss your face around here." The patient said while giving her a fake smile.

" Thanks Sai, I'm going to miss you too, but don't worry! I will write often and you will get out of here in no time!" Sakura said as she embraced the boy in a hug.

The black haired boy she was hugging didn't respond to the hug but she figured that he wouldn't. He was admitted six months after she did, because his parents thought it was weird that he expressed no emotions what so ever and spend most of his time drawing. Sakura knew that he was going to miss her a lot, he did loose his virginity to her and ever since that day, he seemed to be coming out of his shell, one step at a time.

Sakura slowly moved her arms away from his body and took a step back to look at his face one last time. She will always remember him by his rude comments and his weird way of showing his feelings. She gave him another smile as he smiled back at her with the same fake smile as he always gave everyone.

" You know... next time I see you, I hope that you will be giving me a real smile instead of a fake one." Sakura said.

" I'll try my best ugly." Sai said then waved off at her while he walked back to his room.

Sakura then turned around to see the nurse who was waiting on her.

" Sorry." Sakura mumbled out as they continued to walk to the entrance of the building.

When they reached the entrance of the mental institute, Sakura was immediately greeted by her mother. They exchanged greetings and hugs then walked out of the building and got situated in the car before driving off. While they were driving, they chatted about how Sakura was doing among other things.

" So, are you excited to be seeing your new home?" Her mother asked as she continued to drive.

" I guess so. It will be better than where I was staying at. I am so sick of having plain white walls!" Sakura mentioned as she looked outside her window.

She was happy that she was able to go home.

" Now I have tomorrow already planned out for you. We are going to be having lunch with my high school friend and her son. It's actually pretty funny, when I moved into Asuma's house, my best friend in high school who I hadn't talked to in years was his next door neighbor. Isn't it a small world?" Her mother chirped happily.

" Yeah..." Sakura commented.

" Don't worry, her youngest son is about the same age as you and he also went to your old high school so you probably have a whole lot to talk to him about. Then later, we are inviting them over for dinner, kinda like a celebration between the families." Her mother said which caused the pink haired chick to roll her eyes.

" Sure." Sakura said.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha heard his cell phone alarm go off and opened up his eyes to see that he was not in his room.

_' Fuck!'_Sasuke thought to himself.

He sat up on the bed and realized that he wasn't alone on the bed and saw a blond girl sleeping next to him. He slowly got out of the bed and put his clothes on and walked out of the door, not bothering to wake up the woman he had slept with the night before. After he had closed the door and began to walk away, he could hear the girl calling him but he ignored her and continued to leave the girl's apartment.

Sasuke was notorious of sleeping with a girl then leaving them the next day, pretending that what had occurred the night before never happened. He was like that a year ago and he was like it now. There was one person who he did have a one night stand with and couldn't help but think about and her name was Sakura.

" Sakura..." Sasuke whispered out as he got into his car and drove back to his house.

He didn't know why ever since she had disappeared from school, he had been missing her. Sure what they had done together was nothing like he had done to any other girl in his life, even the very few girl friends he had actually had. It didn't bother him at all that the fact it was only a one time deal but he thought he was going to continue to see her every day at school.

But when he showed up and a few weeks later she never showed up, he began to worry but he wasn't the one to ask people around to see what had happened to her. Shikamaru had fucked up his relationship with Temari and when he did have the chance to ask her what had happened to her best friend, she wouldn't say a word about it.

Sasuke let out a sigh and shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He kept telling himself he was thinking of her only because she didn't try and get into his pants again.

He didn't even had a chance to say no even if he wanted to.

* * *

A few hours later, after Sakura got situated in her new home, she had called Temari up and Temari showed up at her house. Apparently Asuma had a late meeting from work and wouldn't be home until late tonight so Sakura's mother told her she should spend her evening with her best friend.

" Hey girl!" Temari said after Sakura had opened up the door and smiled at her friend.

" Hey yourself, I missed you so much!" Sakura said while giving her a friendly hug.

" I missed you too! Now come on! I got a surprise for you in the car." Temari said as she took her hand and left the house and got into the her car and drove off.

" Your present is in my glove copartment." Temari winked at her friend then Sakura leaned forward and opened it up to see a bottle of pills.

" You shouldn't have! I haven't had a bar in so long!" Sakura said as she unscrewed the bottle and popped a pill into her mouth like it was a piece of candy.

" Don't worry! You are going to have so much fun tonight! We are going to get so fucked up." Temari said, causing Sakura to smile.

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a huge hang over and climbed out of her bed with only her bra and panties on. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a long sleeve button up shirt and put it on, not bothering buttoning it since it was only her mom home. She decided to go downstairs to the kitchen and find something to eat.

When she entered the kitchen, she noticed a note on the fridge and walked over to take a glance at it. The note was from her mother.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope you didn't stay up too late last night and I hope you enjoyed yourself and got to see some of your old friends. I went to go to the grocery store to get some food for tonight's dinner. Don't forget that we are having lunch with Mikoto and her son this afternoon so I hope you find something cute to wear. By the way did I mention that her son is VERY cute and single?_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_' Very cute and single huh?' _Sakura thought to herself as she threw away the note in the trash can and opened up the fridge to see what she could eat.

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, in his own room, on his own bed, the way he likes it.

Knock knock

" Sasuke! Wake up! I need you to do me a favor!" He could hear his mother yell out from the other side of his door.

" Go away!" Sasuke growled out as he placed his pillow over his head, trying to get a few more moments of his sleep. He was having such a nice dream too.

" Now Sasuke! That is no way to talk to your mother!"

" Fine." Sasuke said grouchy as he got out of his bed, wearing only his boxer and walked over to his door and opened it up for his mother.

" Now that is much better! Can you do me a favor and go next store and return this blender to them, I had to borrow it last night to make margaritas and I'm sure they would like it back." His mother said happily as he pushed the blender into the boy's arms.

" Why do I have to do it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his mother.

" Please Sasuke?" His mother said and watched her son let out a deep sigh.

" Fine." Sasuke mumbled out as he closed his door and went to change his clothes.

When Sasuke got done with getting ready, he went down stairs to greet his mother once more who seemed to be like she was waiting for him.

" Now, don't forget, we are having lunch with them in about an hour so after you return them their blender, don't go disappearing on me." His mother said with a smile on her face.

" Lunch? I don't remember agreeing to this." Sasuke said with a frown on his face.

" Oh well I thought I told you about it. Anyways we are having lunch with Miss Haruno and her daughter because her daughter just moved in and she might need a friend. Then tonight we are having dinner at their house so don't forget."

" Whatever, why can't you just give her the blender when we meet up with them?" Sasuke asked with annoyance. He was missing his sleep already.

" Because... I said so! Besides, I hear that her daughter is very cute and single." His mother said.

_' Cute and single? Eh I guess I could bang her.'_Sasuke thought with a smirk on his face as he walked out the door with the blender in his hand.

Sasuke then walked over to the next door and before he began to knock on the door, he could hear the music of MSI playing from inside the house.

_' Hn... who ever this girl is, she has great taste in music, I think I like her already.' _Sasuke still had his smirk on his face and began to knock on the door.

After a few moments had passed, he could hear the music being turned off and the door slowly opened, revealing the pink haired girl who had plague his mind for the past year. Wearing only a red bra and undies and a white long sleeve unbutton shirt.

" Sakura..." Sasuke slipped her name out of his mouth, shocked to see her right in front of him, even more with her with barely any clothes on.

Sakura who was still completely hung over raised an eyebrow at him

" Um... hi?"

" You don't remember who I am... do you." Sasuke stated after he caught a glimpse of her expression.

Sakura stood there for a minute, trying to figure out where he had seemed familiar.

" Oh!" Sakura began with a smile on her face.

" Did I meet you last night at that party? That has got to be it and you thought that I was so cute, you decided to surprise me at my doorstep with... a blender? I have to say, that is original." Sakura said with the smile still plastered on her face.

" No... I'm Sasuke Uchiha, we went to school together." Sasuke growled out with annoyance.

_' Also the last time we saw each other, I banged the shit out of you.'_ Sasuke thought to himself with disappointment that she didn't remember him.

After he said his last statement, he could see Sakura's eyes began to widen.

" S-Sasuke! Oh my God I am so sorry I didn't recognize you! I have a really bad hang over and I can't think straight at the moment." Sakura said with embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head with her nails.

" Hn." Sasuke responded.

" Well anyways, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked him.

" I live next door and my mom wanted me to drop your mother's blender off." Sasuke grunted as he handed her over the blender.

" Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura said then there was a moment of awkward silence, neither of them had no idea what to say to each other.

" So Sakura." Sasuke began to start up a conversation, something that he rarely did.

" Yes Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

" Where have you been?" Sasuke questioned her and it looked like she was about to answer then the both heard a car pulling up in the driveway and they turned their heads to see Asuma getting out of the car.

" Hey Sasuke!" Asuma greeted the younger Uchiha.

" Hn." Sasuke responded then Asuma turned to look at his girlfriend's daughter.

" Sakura... shouldn't you put some clothes on? I'm sure Sasuke doesn't want to see you in your underwear." Asuma stated as he walked passed her and went into the house.

_' What he doesn't know is that I know how she looks without her underwear on.'_Sasuke smirked to himself as the two teens slightly blushed.

" Well I guess I should go put some clothes on...that perv." Sakura said causing her to giggle while Sasuke smiled at her.

" I should get going too, I guess I'll see you for lunch." Sasuke said then gave her a wink before turning around and started to walk back to his house, leaving Sakura at the front door.

Sakura then let out a deep sigh and went inside and closed the door behind her. She wasn't expecting to see the guy who she had thought about the whole year while she was gone. She was also not expecting him to be her new next door neighbor.

* * *

With my feet upon the ground I lose myself between the sounds and open wide to suck it in, I feel it move across my skin.

* * *

**There is the an actual chapter since I am not sure if prologe counts or not? I'm not used to doing one. Anyways the quote at the end is from** **Tool, "Lateralus". Amazing song, I think the lyric kinda hints why Sakura went away but at the same time I don't know, anyways later! Thanks to Rockinyoyo and xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx for the reviews!! **

* * *


	3. Lunchtime

" Opening The Heart"

" Lunchtime"

* * *

_" I'm going to pick you up." Deidara said suddenly as he picked up the pink haired girl up bridal style in the middle of the store he worked at._

_" Deidara!" Sakura gasped out then the blond smirked at her and started to walk around with her in his arms and playfully moving back and fourth, acting like her legs were about to knock down some shelves._

_When he was done playing, he carefully placed her down on her feet with his hands still taking a soft grip on her hips. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before he decided to take the next step and slowly leaned his head down and placed his lips on top of hers._

_It was their first kiss to each other._

* * *

Sasuke closed the door to his room and walked over to his bed and collapsed on top of his mattress. He closed his eyes, replaying the event that had just taken place. He was not expecting that his mother best friend's daughter was Sakura Haruno. Many questions ran threw his mind as he laid there. How come he never knew that Sakura was going to be his next door neighbor?

He was aware that Ms. Haku, Sakura's mother had a daughter but she was never talked about and whenever he would bring it up to his mom about her, she would change the subject like it was a topic that wasn't supposed to be talked about. Now he thought about it some more, her and her mother don't even have the same last name. He put a mental note reminding himself to ask someone about that later. Also, whenever he would go over to Asuma's home for the family get together, there were not pictures of Sakura anywhere. But he was not that surprised since he wasn't her father.

His mind then snapped back to reality when he heard his cell phone going on and reached down into his pocket to pull the cellphone out. He looked at the display screen and let out a deep sigh. ' Dobe.'

" What."

_" Good morning to you too man."_

" What do you want?"

_" I wanted to see if you wanted to go hang out today. I am so bored!"_

" Can't, I have to go to lunch with my mother and my neighbors."

_" Man that sucks, skip it."_

" I can't."

_" Lame."_

" Oh but guess who is my neighbor's daughter?"

_" Who?"_

" Sakura Haruno."

_" What? You mean Sakura is back?!"_

" Yes dobe and you don't have to yell in my ear."

_" I'm coming over right now to visit her."_

" No."

" But why not?"

_" Because you are an idiot and I already told you I have to go out to lunch with her and her mom. Maybe you can come by after lunch or something."_

" Sweet! Are you sure that it's Sakura?"

_" Yeah, it's definetly her."_

" Have you met her yet?"

_" Yep, just not too long ago, I had to return something over there and she was the one who answered the door."_

" Is she still hot?"

_" I thought you had a thing for Hinata?"_

" Yeah I do but you know I used to have a huge crush on Sakura a while ago... but anyways I'm over her now so tell me if she is still hot!"

" She sure is."

_" I can't wait to see her. I hope she remembers me!"_

" Well she didn't remember me..."

_"..."_

" Hello?"

_" I can't believe someone would forget the almighty Uchiha. Were you bad when you guys had sex or what."_

" She said remembers me now it's just when she first saw me she acted like she didn't know who I was then after I told her she remembered me. She apparently had a hang over from the night before."

_" Hey Teme?"_

" What?"

_" I just realized that you are actually talking in this conversation. I guess Sakura is your favorite topic."_

Click

_" Hello? Teme?"_

Sasuke hung up on his best friend and placed his phone on his bed beside him.

" Idiot." Sasuke whispered out as he closed his eyes, deciding to take a quick nap before he had to get ready to go out to lunch.

_" Hello?"_

" Hey Temari."

_" What's going on Sakura?"_

" You won't believe who was at my doorstep."

_" Hmm a hot sexy male only in his underwear?"_

" Well... he is a hot sexy male and I was only wearing my underwear and bra with an opened up shirt."

_" Haha."_

" Okay it was Sasuke Uchiha."

_"..."_

" Hello?"

_" What the hell was Sasuke doing at your house?"_

" He is my next door neighbor and I'm going to go have lunch with him and his mother in a while."

_" Holy shit! Have you seen him yet?"_

" Yeah I already told you that he was at my doorstep not too long ago."

_" Oh yeah sorry... so was it awkward?"_

" Yes!"

_" How so?"_

" Well when I first saw him... I kinda told him that I didn't know who he was."

_" WHAT! Why?"_

" Because I got freaked out so I lied to him."

_" Haha you are something else girl, so how did he take it? Did he remember you?"_

" Yeah he does and he kinda seemed pissed off so I told him I was having a hang over which I was thanks to you!"

_" Hey after being stuck in that place you needed to have some fun and get laid."_

" Whatever."

_" Do you think...never mind."_

" No tell me."

_" Do you think he still talks to Shikamaru?"_

" Who Sasuke?"

_" Yeah."_

" Probably, but hey I better go my mom is back and we are about to head out."

_" Alright call me when you get back to give me all of the details!"_

" I will later."

_" Bye."_

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sakura and her mother arrived at the cafe where they were going to meet Sasuke and his mother. They entered the cafe and noticed that the Uchiha's were already there, waiting for them at a nearby table. The two ladies walked over to their table and greeted them.

" Hi Mikoto, sorry if you two have been waiting for us." Ms. Haru said with a smile on her face.

" No not at all, hi Sakura. It's so nice to finally meet you! This is my son Sasuke who I'm sure you met earlier and I am his mother but you can call me Mikoto." Mikoto said to the girl.

" Nice to meet you." Sakura said as she took a seat across from Sasuke.

" Well I need to go to the ladies room." Ms. Haru said after putting her purse down.

" I'll go with you! It will give these two a chance to talk." Mikoto said as she got out of her seat and followed Sakura's mother while the two teens left behind rolled their eyes.

The two teens sat in silence for about a minute even though it seemed like eternity for them. Sakura finally decided to look up at the Uchiha and noticed that he was staring out the window. He noticed her reflection looking over at his direction and turned his head to see her emerald eyes boring into his. Sakura quickly turned her head away and slightly blushed while Sasuke smirked to himself.

" I'm sorry I lied to you." Sakura finally spoken out while avoiding his gaze.

" About what?" Sasuke asked her as he crossed his arms and had a bored expression on his face.

" Earlier when I told you that I didn't remember you and I thought you were some guy at the party I went to last night." Sakura admitted while staring down at her hands while playing with her fingers.

" So you do remember me?" Sasuke questioned her which caused her to raise her head and look up at him.

" Of course I remember you Sasuke. I just got kinda freaked out when you showed up at my doorstep." Sakura said.

" Yeah me too, I wasn't expecting you to be the one to answer the door. Especially in your underwear." Sasuke said while a smirk plastered onto his face while his statement caused the girl to giggle.

" Well well well if it isn't little miss pinky?" A voice was heard and Sakura glanced up from her menu and noticed the male red headed waiter.

" Sasori." Sakura let the name slip out casually from her lips, causing Sasuke to feel a little bit jealous.

" Where have you been Sakura? I haven't seen you in a while." Sasori stated while giving the girl a smile of his own.

" Yeah... about that... I guess you can say I lost myself on the road of life and it took me awhile to find out where I was going if that makes any sense." Sakura chuckled at the awkwardness.

" Yeah I understand well anyways if you need anything, you still have my number right?" Sasori asked and saw her nod her head.

Then Sakura and Sasuke's mothers came back up to the booth and Sakura's mother sat next to her while Sasuke's mom sat next to him.

" Hello ladies, my name is Sasori and I will be your waiter, can I get you guys anything?" Sasori asked with the charm that he used on all of the ladies.

" Mom, you remember Sasori? He was over at our apartment a few times." Sakura told her mother.

" Oh that's right, hello Sasori. Nice to see you again. Can I just have a glass of water?" Her mother asked.

" I will have a glass of water too." Mikoto told the waiter.

" Sure thing, what would you like Sakura?" Sasori asked the pink haired girl.

" A sprite will be just fine Sasori." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" And what about you sir?"

" Sprite." Sasuke stated out harshly without even taking a glance at the red head.

" Alright, I will be right back with your drinks." Sasori said then walked off to go get them their drinks.

" So Sakura, how are you enjoying being back home?" Mikoto asked the teenage girl.

" It feels like I never left. Asuma is still a jerk to me but whatever- ouch!" Sakura yelled out as she glared over at her mother who had pinched her on the arm.

" I'm kidding!" Sakura lied as she began to rub the area where she was pinched at.

" Well you two haven't had the chance to really talk since he has been back." She told her daughter.

" Yeah right, when he first came home, me and Sasuke were outside and he takes the time to say hi to him yet the only thing he has told me since I have been back is to put some clothes on." Sakura said, causing Sasuke to smirk at her statement.

Sakura looked up to see the smirk on his face and smiled back at him before looking back to her mother.

" Okay, well you know how he is, anyways Sasuke, are you excited about going back to school?" Sakura's mom asked the younger Uchiha.

" Tch." Sasuke responded then looked away but then looked over at his mother who had poked him on his rib.

" Be nice." Mikoto hissed at her son in a deadly tone of voice.

" It's okay, Sakura isn't excited about going to a new school." Sakura's mom told the Uchiha's which caused Sasuke's ears to perk up.

" You aren't going back to Leaf High?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl.

" No." Sakura said with a frown on her face as she looked down at her lap.

" You see she kinda got into some trouble last year so she is no longer accepted at Leaf High so instead, she will be going to the alternative school with her friend Temari." Her mother explained.

Sasori then came back over with their drinks and handed them each a paper napkin with their drinks. Sasuke spotted him as he gave Sakura her own napkin and looked carefully to see that there was a message on the napkin. He looked up to see Sakura's expression and saw her smirking just a little bit.

" Now what would you all like to eat?" Sasori asked.

" I'm not that hungry." Sakura said.

" I will have the tuna salad." Ms. Haru said.

" I will have the chicken sandwich." Mikoto said.

" Tomato sandwich." Sasuke mumbled out while watching the male take their orders then left the table.

" I need to go use the restroom, I will be back." Sakura got out of her seat and walked away.

" Sasuke, why don't you invite some of your friends over after lunch and have them get to know Sakura." Mikoto smile happily at her son.

" She already knows them. We did use to go to school together." Sasuke stated while looking out the window.

" Oh I see but wouldn't it be nice if she got reacquainted with her old high school friends?" Mikoto asked him.

" Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his mother.

About 15 minutes later, Sakura came back over to the table and noticed that everyone else had gotten their food and were eating as she took her seat.

" Sakura, nice of you to come back. I was beginning to worry." Ms. Haru said before taking a sip of her water.

" Sorry... I was on the phone with Temari." Sakura told everyone but Sasuke stared at her in the eyes, knowing that she was lying.

Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He noticed that she took forever in the bathroom and when their food came out, they happened to get another waiter while theirs was no where to be seen.

" Sakura, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Mikoto asked the female.

" I'm fine but thank you for asking." Sakura replied before taking a sip of her soda.

" Sakura doesn't usually eat during the day time because of her medication." Her mother responded.

_' Medication?'_Sasuke thought to himself as he noticed Sakura took a glance up at him then back down to the table.

" Oh I see, anyways while you were gone Sakura, we were thinking that maybe after lunch you and Sasuke can go out and hang out with some of his friends." Mikoto suggested.

" Sure, that sounds like fun if that is okay with you Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile on her face while looking over at the younger Uchiha.

" Hn." Sasuke responded but when Sakura saw the smirk on his face she knew his answer was yes.

* * *

_I'm strong on the surface not all the way through I've never been perfect but neither have you_

* * *

**Alright there goes the next chapter I hope everyone likes it. The lyric in this chapter is Linkin Park's " Leave Out All The Rest". Leave a review and let me know how it is and thank you for everyone who did review!**

* * *


	4. I Missed You

**Sorry for the long update and this chapter is really short but I had the get this day to be over with!! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" Opening The Heart"

" I Missed You"

" So Sakura, have you ever done this to anyone else before?" Deidara hummed into her skin as he head as giving her stomach tiny kisses.

" Well I have given blown jobs before but not what you are about to do to me." Sakura began to blush really hard as Deidara moved back up and gave her a kiss on her red cheek.

" Relax... you are going to love what I'm about to do to you." Deidara smirked at the girl. Oh how much Sakura loved his smirks. She was in heaven.

* * *

Sakura was currently sitting next to Sasuke in his car, on their way to Naruto's house. Neither of them talked during the drive but that was okay with her. She felt herself getting down moment by moment and needed to be alone as soon as she can to get a quick fix. Sakura then placed a smile on her face when she noticed Sasuke had pulled up in a driveway.

" Were here."

Sasuke stated as he got out of the car and Sakura followed him up to the front door. After Sasuke rang the door bell, they waited patiently until the door opened up and Naruto stepped out.

" Hey loser." Sasuke spoke out.

" Hey em-what Sakura!!" Naruto yelled out and jumped onto Sakura, squishing her with a hug.

"Nice to see you too Naruto." Sakura was trying her best to breathe then Sasuke pulled Naruto away from her.

" Watch it Naruto! You don't want her to suffocate." Sasuke said with a frown on his face but his best friend ignored him.

" Where have you been Sakura? We all missed you very much especially Teme here." Naruto chuckled out.

" I... went away for about a year but don't worry! I'm here to stay." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" I'm so glad! So what are you guys up to today?" Naruto asked them but before Sasuke could respond, Naruto interrupted him.

" Let me go call the others and have them come over!" Naruto yelled out as he rushed into the house leaving the two teens behind.

" He has not changed a bit." Sakura chuckled out as they entered his home.

" Hn." Sasuke replied while shutting the door which caused Sakura to laugh even more.

" You haven't changed ether." Sakura commented but stopped laughing when she noticed he was standing right in front of her.

" Do you remember that night we shared-" Sasuke was then rudely interrupted by Naruto.

" The guys are coming over and I told them to invite everyone. Party at my house!!" Naruto screamed out as he began to run around the house.

" Um...okay can I call Temari?" Sakura asked the blond.

" Sure sure invite everyone!" Naruto yelled out with excitement.

" Okay, well I am going to stop outside, we will talk later okay?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke but he rudely walked away from her. She frowned at his gesture and went outside to make the call.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone arrived at Naruto's house and everyone brought alcohol. Sakura was talking to Temari near the kitchen, making them drinks.

" So Temari, have you seen Shikamaru here?"Sakura asked her before taking a sip of her drink.

" Yeah... we talked for a little bit. Apparently him and Ino broke up." Temari replied.

" I see...I guess that means that someone here is going to get some action." Sakura winked at her friend but then Kiba walked up to the females.

" Sakura! It's so good to see you." Kiba smirked at the girl. Kiba and Sakura had a one night stand before she was sent to the mental hospital.

" Oh my God Kiba! How are you?"

Sakura smiled at the male as Temari slowly walked away and try to find a certain Uchiha. Temari's idea was to find Sasuke and try and get the two together but she had found him making out with some random girl. Temari let out a sigh and was going to walk back to where Sakura and Kiba were but then was stopped by Shikamaru.

" Hey Shika!" Temari smiled at the male.

" Hey Temari, so... how are you enjoying yourself?" Shikamaru asked.

" Yeah... I was going to hook Sakura and Sasuke up but he's too busy sucking some other girl's face." Temari said with a frown on her face.

" Well I think I know what to do because I just saw Sakura and Kiba enter one of the guest bedrooms." Shikamaru said, creating a smile on Temari's face as she watched him walk over to Sasuke.

" Hey Uchiha! Why don't you go fuck her already? There is one empty room left. It's the last door in the hallway." Shikamaru stated as he watched Sasuke pull away from the girl.

" Hn." Sasuke replied as he took the girl's hand and they began to walk away, leaving the two grinning teens behind.

* * *

Sakura followed Kiba into the last empty room and closed the door but forgot to lock it and pushed Kiba on the bed. She immediately took off her shirt, exposing her pink lacy bra and began to kiss Kiba some more, not aware that the door behind them began to open. Sakura then began to trail kisses on to Kiba's neck with his hands placed on her ass when she felt a hand grab her arm, pulling her off of Kiba. She opened up her eyes and noticed that Sasuke was now glaring at the male who was now sitting up on the bed.

" Uchiha? What the fuck!" Kiba growled out.

" Sasuke! There are already people here. Come on we can find somewhere else to fuck!"

The girl whined and Sakura averted her eyes to take a glance at the girl and couldn't help but feel a sudden urge of jealousy. Sakura walked over and put her shirt back on, ignoring Sasuke's stare towards her and quickly left the room.

Sakura quickly found a bathroom and shut the door behind her. She then went over to the toilet and put the cover seat down and sat on top of it while pulling out a small bag with white substance. She looked around and noticed a small plate was on the sink and she took it and put the powder on the plate. She made a little line and with the help of a dollar bill that was in her pocket, she snorted the substance up in an instant but lifted up her head when she heard the door open and saw Sasuke walk in and closed the door behind him.

" What are you doing Sasuke? First you ruin my chance to get laid and now you are ruining my chance to get high."

Sakura giggled out as she watched Sasuke walk over and took a seat on the floor which was right beside her legs.

" You are so annoying." Sasuke stated as he closed his eyes and listened to the music that was blaring from the living room.

" So... what-" Sakura was then interrupted by Sasuke.

" What happened to you Sakura? I remember when you used to get good grades and you never went partying. Shit last time I had check before that one night with us, I thought you were a virgin. Now, you get to go to that alternative school for people to get their GED's and I see you about to fuck Kiba and doing a line of coke." Sasuke stated as he opened up his eyes to look over at the girl he was talking to.

" Things happen." Sakura spoke out quietly.

" And out of all the guys to have sex here, why would you choose Kiba?"

" He's not that bad." Sakura rolled her eyes at the male.

" Yes he is. He treats women like trash." Sasuke said.

" No I meant that he's not that bad in bed. I have slept with him before." Sakura giggled out.

" I didn't need to know that." Sasuke could feel his jealousy rising.

" Oh come on. If I wasn't in the bedroom then you would have banged that chick you entered the room with. By the way, why are you here with me when you can be fucking right now?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

" I let Kiba have her." Sasuke simply said.

" Hey Sasuke? How many people have you slept with?" Sakura asked which caught Sasuke off guard.

" Honestly? 26." Sasuke responded. " You?"

" 32..." Sakura replied, she really thought that the almighty Uchiha had slept with more people than she did.

" Are you serious?" Sasuke practically yelled out and saw her nod her head.

" Hn... you are to stop screwing with people from now on." Sasuke casually said as he got up from the floor.

" And why would I listen to you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

" Because I said so." Sasuke said as he helped Sakura up and when they stood there, Sasuke couldn't help but begin to bend down until his lips were lightly touching hers. He then quickly pulled away to see her reaction which was a confused look on her face.

" What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

" I forgot that we were supposed to have dinner with our parents!" Sakura yelled out.

" It's okay, while you were on the phone with Temari earlier, I called my mom and let her know that we wouldn't be able to go since we had so much..." Sasuke then placed his hand threw her pink hair. "...Catching up to do." Sasuke finished.

" Sasuke... you really don't want me." Sakura spoke out truthfully.

" What's with you?" Sasuke asked her as he pulled her into an embrace.

" I can't tell you right now Sasuke but please, give me sometime okay?" Sakura looked up and loved how his eyes were staring down at her.

" Hn... you know, I really did miss you while you were gone." Sasuke told her.

" Are you trying to get into my pants?" Sakura joked at the Uchiha.

" Sakura, if I wanted to have sex with you, we would had already done it. I mean what I said." Sasuke said.

" I missed you too. But please give me some time to figure things out." Sakura said softly and she placed her head on his chest.

" He hurt you... didn't he?" Sasuke asked and Sakura knew he was talking about Deidara.

" Yes..." Sakura responded.

" Don't worry... I'm here for you."

Sasuke whispered into her ear and she felt for a moment that she didn't need drugs or to be with a random guy to make the pain go away. Being in his arms was good enough for her.

_What has come over me what madness taken hold of my heart_

* * *

**Okay that line was from Disturbed's " The Night". Great song. Sorry again that it's so short but I wanted a chapter to establish Sasuke and Sakura's beginning friendship type thing? but don't worry they won't be fooling around with other people for now on because they are jealous of each other and later on you will find out why Sakura slept with so many people. Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *


	5. Drugs

" Opening The Heart"

" Drugs"

_" I'm really sorry..." Sakura said as she looked down on her lap while sitting in the car with Deidara._

_" It's okay, I just wished you had told me you were a virgin but it's okay, we can still have our own fun." Deidara said as he whispered into her ear._

_" But... I want to have sex with you." Sakura whined at the male and heard him chuckle._

_" It's okay, you don't need to lose your virginity right now anyways. I don't want to be the one who you lose it to." Deidara said which shocked the girl._

_" But why?" Sakura asked him as she watched him lean to her face, placing a kiss on her cheek._

_" I don't want to be the one who hurts you."_

* * *

It had been one month since Sakura and Sasuke had met up again. They would all hang out as a group on the weekends and Sakura wasn't all that surprised when Temari told her that Shikamaru told her that he wanted to get back together and she said yes. Nothing else had happened between Sakura and Sasuke since the party at Naruto's but they seemed to be getting closer and closer every time they would see each other.

It was Friday afternoon and Sakura and Temari had just gotten out of their lessons of the day. Sakura was getting the hang of her new school and loved the idea that they get to go home around lunchtime everyday. They took two courses in their school, a computer class and a study class to get them prepare to pass the tests in order to get their GEDs. The two girls walked out of the building and Temari had a smile on her face while Sakura looked very annoyed.

" Yes! I can't believe I passed the practice exam! Shikamaru told me if I passed today, he was going to take me out this weekend." Temari said then turned to look over at her pink haired friend when she didn't hear her say anything in return.

" Shit girl, you look strung out." Temari joked at the girl then stopped laughing when Sakura turned her head and glared at her friend.

" Fuck you Temari." Sakura spat out before rolling her eyes at the girl as they reached Temari's car.

" Uh oh... someone ether needs a fix or to get laid." Temari said as she unlocked her car and the two girls climbed into her car.

" Whatever. I keep trying to call Sasori this morning but he won't answer his phone and I ran out of blow last night so I didn't get to have a bump for breakfast before school." Sakura said with a frown on her face as she looked down at her phone after pulling it out of her pocket and realized she had no missed calls.

" Stupid jerk... but hey I got an idea to make you feel better." Temari said with a smirk on her face as she pulled out of her parking spot and began to drive while Sakura turned her head to glance at her friend.

" You got some at your house?" Sakura asked with excitement but the mood quickly vanished when she watched her shake her head.

" No honey, remember you had already asked me that when I picked you up from your house this morning. But anyways how about we go to Shikamaru's school and surprise the boys. You can even get close to a certain Uchiha that I know you keep dreaming about." Temari winked at Sakura while she began to feel the blush rising in her cheeks.

" I-I don't know what you are talking about..." Sakura lied then looked out the window and sighed out.

" I know you don't want to get hurt again after the hell that you went through with Deidara but not every guy is going to do what he did. I think you should give Sasuke a chance. Even Shikamaru told me that he liked you and even gave up sleeping with random chicks ever since you two had started hanging out with each other." Temari told her friend as Sakura continued to look out the window, acting like she wasn't paying any attention but really she was.

Sakura hated the fact that she had been thinking about the Uchiha so much and it started to scare her at the fact that she was starting to think more about him than Deidara. Ever since their moment in Naruto's bathroom about a month ago, they had became better friends and they would occasionally hug but other than that nothing had happened between them. Sakura was afraid that she was going to be getting hurt again because she knew Sasuke's reputation with women so she went back to doing drugs while keeping physical contact with the Uchiha to the minimal.

" Whatever." Sakura said as she knew that Temari wasn't going to change her mind but deep down inside, she was excited to visit her old school again, and to surprise Sasuke.

* * *

The school bell rang and the famous Sasuke Uchiha walked out of his class with his fan girls walking behind him but he just ignored them and kept on walking. Ever since Sasuke confronted Sakura about what was going on with her and he saw the hurt in her eyes, he didn't want to be the one to hurt her, instead he wanted to take the pain away so he backed off a little bit but was still her friend and was waiting for the day that she would tell him what had been going on with her while she was away.

" Sasuke!"

Sasuke heard his name being called out by his best friend and turned his head to the side to see Naruto and Shikamaru walking up to him. He waited until they reached his area before he continued to walk again. They walked until they reached outside of the school and sat down near a cherry blossom tree since it was a pretty nice day.

" Man, it's so nice out today! I heard from the weather channel this morning that there is a huge storm coming this way but I gues they were wrong since there is not a cloud in the sky." Naruto commented as he took a seat on the grass and looked up at the sky.

" Naruto? You watch the weather channel?" Shikamaru asked the blond as he laid down and put his hands behind his head and stared at the sky, wishing that a cloud would suddenly appear.

Naruto was about to respond back but suddenly heard a few people talking as they were walking pass their group coming from the parking lot which caught the guys's attention.

" I can't believe Sakura is back at our school! I thought she had died or something since it seemed like she disapeared out of thin air." One male said.

" I heard she went to rehab after she had overdosed at some drug dealer's house." Another male said as they walked further away from the guys that were surrounding the cherry blossom tree.

" Wait! Were you just talking about Sakura Haruno?" Naruto yelled out to the two males and everyone watched them turned around to face the person who asked the question.

" Yeah! She was in the parking lot with some blond chick when we entered our parking space." The guy said as they turned back around and proceeded to walk towards the school.

" Blond chick? Oh they must mean Temari, how troublesome..." Shikamaru let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

" What was so troublesome?"

All three guys turned around when they heard a female voice spoke out and saw Sakura and Temari standing behind them. Both girls had their arms crossed with Sakura having a pissed off/bored expression on her face while Temari just looked pissed off.

" You both are." Shikamaru said before getting smack on the head by his girlfriend while Naruto began to laugh while Sasuke smirked and when he noticed Sakura wasn't making a sound, he looked over at her and noticed that she seemed a little more distant than usual.

" Haha you got in trouble you lazy bum!" Naruto continued to laugh.

" Shut up loser." Sasuke said while glaring at his friend.

" You shut up you emo freak!" Naruto glared back.

" Both of you shut up! You all are so annoying." Sakura mumbled out as she went over and took a seat next to the Uchiha.

" Just ignore pinky here. She is just mad because a certain someone hasn't answered her phone calls." Temari said while smirking as she took a seat next to Shikamaru while Sasuke couldn't help but wonder who Temari was talking about and turned his head and began to poke Sakura on her side, trying to get her attention.

Sakura turned to look over at him who was still poking her side with his finger and opened her mouth to say something when she felt a buzz in her pocket and took out her phone and smiled to see who was calling her. She immediately got up from the ground and answered the phone while walking away from the group, not paying any attention to the now frowning Uchiha.

" Who was that on the phone?" Shikamaru asked, knowing that his girlfriend already knew the answer.

" Sasori." Temari replied which caused Sasuke's ears to perk up.

_' Sasori? That name sounds familiar...'_Sasuke thought to himself.

" You guys still hang out with that jerk? Lame..." Shikamaru muttered out.

" Who's Sasori?" Naruto asked out loud but Sasuke was glad that he did and Temari was about to respond when Shikamaru interrupted.

" He is Sakura's 34 year old fuck buddy/ drug dealer who has nothing better to do than to treat girls like crap and make teens high." Shikamaru said which made Sasuke tense up and looked around and noticed Sakura was walking back to the group.

" Hey Temari, are you about ready to roll out? Sasori is at his house now with his girlfriend and said that we can stop by." Sakura said as she went over to take a seat next to Sasuke again but was a little shock that right after she had sat down, he quickly got up and moved farther away from her.

_' I wonder what's up with him? One minute he was flirting with me now he is acting cold. I hope he isn't mad at me.'_Sakura thought to herself while looking over at Sasuke who was ignoring her gaze.

" Sure, I guess we will see you guys later. We wanted to surprise you guys since we are out of school now but someone wants to get high." Temari giggled out as she got off of the ground while Sakura did the same.

" I'm coming with you guys." Shikamaru said as he got off from the ground.

" Are you sure smarty pants? I don't want you to get in trouble or something." Temari joked while poking him in the chest area.

" Someone has to watch over you guys." Shikamaru calmly stated as he stretched out his arms.

" Hey Sasuke?" Sakura walked over to him when she noticed that he still seemed distant towards her. Sasuke ignored her and began to walk back to the school.

" Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out as she ran after him and made him stop walking after she grabbed his wrist.

" Let go." Sasuke growled out without even looking at the girl who was holding his wrist.

" What's wrong Sasuke? If you want, you can come along too. It won't take that long and afterwards we can-" Sakura was about to suggest that they could all hang out together but was cut off by the Uchiha.

" Stop being annoying Sakura and let go of my fucking wrist!" Sasuke then roughly pryed his wrist away from the girl and continued to walk, leaving a sadden Sakura behind.

Sakura couldn't believe how cruel Sasuke was acting so she turned around and ran straight to where Temari's car was parked, not listening to anyone else as tears began to leak from her eyes. Naruto watched the girl run away and decided to do something about it.

" Hey don't leave just yet, I'll convince Sasuke to come. I'll be right back." Naruto yelled out as he began to chase after his friend.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallway in the school when he heard his best friend yelling for him in the background. Sasuke stopped walking and turned around so Naruto could catch up with him.

" Sasuke! What's up? You should come with us. We can skip class for the rest of the day!" Naruto said but Sasuke shook his head.

" I rather hang out with Mr. Gai and Lee than hang out with drug users." Sasuke spat out to his friend as he crossed his arms.

" It's about Itachi isn't it?"

" Hn."

" Well don't get mad at Sakura. She doesn't know about him and she was really hurt when you were being cold towards her back there. She started to cry and ran off." Naruto said as he watched Sasuke's eyes widen a little bit.

_' I- I made her cry?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as his eyes went back to normal.

" Come on Sasuke, I know you want to." Naruto responded then turned around to walk back to the school doors, smirking to himself knowing that Sasuke was following him but was surprised when Sasuke didn't follow him and continued on to his next class.

* * *

A few hours later Sasuke was at his home, laying in bed reading a magazine. It was already dark out and kept avoiding his calls from Naruto. He couldn't help but think about the girl he hurt a few hours before but then was cut off when the electricity suddenly went out. He put his magazine down and looked around to see nothing but darkness. There was a knock on the door and heard his door opening up, seeing his mother holding a flashlight on the other side.

" Mom?" Sasuke questioned her then suddenly they began to hear a siren.

" Come on Sasuke, we must hurry to go downstairs, there might be a chance that a tornado will strike." Mikoto said as she gave his son enough light for him to crawl out of his bed and followed his mother down the stairs where he saw his father waiting for them.

" What's wrong honey?" Mikoto asked her husband.

" Well Asuma just called me and him and Sakura's mother were at a business meeting and can't return home until the storm clears up and Sakura is all alone next door." His father said while Sasuke pretended not to care.

" Oh dear, Sasuke honey? Why don't you go next door and keep her company. I bet she is pretty scared right now with the sirens going on." Mikoto said as she shoved her flashlight to her son.

" Fine." Sasuke mumbled out while taking the flashlight since he knew he his parent's wouldn't take no for an answer and rushed out of the house and towards Sakuras.

Sakura was surrounded by complete darkness in her room and was scared out of her mind. One minute she was watching a movie then the next, the power went off and the tornado siren went off, telling her to go downstairs and hide in a room with no windows but unfortunately, it was too dark for her to see anything and she was all alone in her house.

All Sakura could think to do was to crawl up in a ball and sob. She was so scared. She hated tornado's with a passion and no one was going to come save her because she didn't even know where her cell phone was. She wanted something to take the pain away. Something or someone but she knew it wasn't going to happen. After what had happened at Sasuke's school, she ended up having Temari taking her home instead of going to see Sasori and getting her drugs.

" Sakura!"

A name was called out but she just thought she was hallucinating and ignored the call. Who would be calling her name in a storm like this. She heard her name calling her again but she ignored it, thinking it was death coming to get her finally. She then lifted up her head when she heard a door opening and her eyes widen when she saw Sasuke coming into her room with a flashlight.

" S-Sasuke?" Sakura whispered out, not believing the guy who was acting like a jerk earlier was now in her bedroom.

" Idiot, we need to get downstairs now in case a tornado attacks." Sasuke said quickly as he pulled on my wrist and led me downstairs and she showed him where a closet was and the two teens got into the room and closed the door behind them.

" Sasuke? Why are you here?" Sakura asked the male when she noticed that he still had a grip on her wrist.

" Because my parents made me." Sasuke answered out which disappointed her.

" I'm sorry." Sakura mumbled out after a few minutes of silence except for the siren playing in the background as the two teens sat on the floor.

" For what?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl.

" I made you mad earlier. I guess I was annoying you too much." Sakura stated but Sasuke shook his head.

" It's not that, why you were on the phone, Shikamaru told me that you do drugs. I know that one time at Naruto's I saw you doing coke but I didn't think you did it all the time. I just thought it was a one time thing." Sasuke admitted while Sakura was amazed by his confession.

" I didn't go." Sakura blurted out.

" I don't know why but it hurt me so much to see you acting so cold towards me when I thought we had been getting along lately so I ended up just going home because I wanted to be alone." Sakura said.

" I'm sorry for hurting you. Did I ever tell you that I have an older brother?" Sasuke asked the girl and watched her shake her head.

" He is in jail, he was caught selling drugs and won't be released until later on this year. I hate drug users and drugs in general." Sasuke told her.

" I'm so sorry, if I had known I would had-"

" It's okay, it's your life. But I wish you wouldn't do drugs Sakura, are they the reason why you were missing for a year?"

" No, it was because I... was in a mental hospital." Sakura confessed while tears were beginning to form around her eyes.

" What? Really?" Sasuke's eyes widen.

" Yeah, I was having some personal issues and I went through a period where I was constantly trying to kill myself. The last time I tried was when I had cut my wrists and Asuma had walked in on me at my mom's apartment. He saved my life and convinced my mom to have me admitted." Sakura spoke out as she could feel Sasuke scooting closer to her until they were side by side.

" I had no idea you were going through something like that." Sasuke whispered out as he cupped her face with both of his hands, trying his best to comfort the girl.

Sakura couldn't help but lean in and wanting to kiss his lips, the ones she hadn't kissed in a while but right when they were about to kiss, the lights turned back on and the siren stopped. They parted and got up from their seating positions and got out of the closet.

" So..." Sasuke stated while staring at Sakura who seemed to have calmed down after the lights came back on.

" I guess you should go back home to you parents." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" But I-" Sasuke was then interupted when Sakura quickly placed her lips on top of his but when he was about to kiss back, she pulled apart and smiled back at him.

" Goodnight Sasuke, I'm tired and we can talk more about our past another time." Sakura said as she took his hand and walked him over to the front door and opened it up for him.

" Hn... goodnight my blossom." Sasuke whispered out then leaned down and kissed her on her forehead before leaving, having Sakura closing the door behind her.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter I thought it seemed a little bit rushed but oh well. Review time :0**

* * *


	6. Had A Bad Day Again

" Opening The Heart"

Chapter 6

" Had A Bad Day Again"

_" Hello?"_

_" Hey Deidara!"_

_" Hey sweetie, how are you?"_

_" I'm good. I just got out of school. I missed you!"_

_" Aw I missed you too baby."_

_" I called you earlier while during my lunch break but I guess you were busy."_

_" Yeah sorry about that hey actually I have to get going but I will talk to you later okay?"_

_" Fine."_

_" What's wrong?"_

_" Nothing, I just miss you that's all."_

_" I miss you too."_

_" Okay I'll call you tonight okay?"_

_" Sounds good to me."_

_" Bye."_

_" Bye bye sweetie"_

* * *

It was a lovely day out and Sakura was in the process of getting ready for her date. Truth to be told, she had actually had never been on a date before so she was really excited when Sasuke had asked her out the day before. They kept getting closer and closer and they would even act like a couple sometimes by the way he would hold her when they were hanging out with their friends or she would always visit him during lunch at school. They were acting like best friends and yesterday he gathered up the courage to ask her out.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and Sakura had just gotten back from the movies with the rest of the gang and it was pretty late so Sasuke was being a gentleman and walked Sakura up to her door. Sakura took out her key from her pocket and unlocked the door, then she turned around and smiled at the Uchiha._

_" Thanks for walking me home but you really didn't have to since I live right next door." Sakura said with the smile still beaming on her face._

_Sasuke smirked at the girl and walked closer to her and took out his hand and brushed some of her pink hair out of her face and tucked in behind her right ear._

_" I wanted to." Sasuke said casually._

_" Well... I guess I'll see you later." Sakura waved off at him then turned around and was about to open up her door when she felt his hand on her wrist and she turned back around to look up to his serious face._

_" You know that new expensive restaurant that opened up about a month ago?" Sasuke questioned the girl._

_" Oh you mean the one I always mention whenever we pass by there? What about it?"_

_" We are going there tomorrow." Sasuke simply stated._

_" So, what your basically doing is asking me on a date?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him._

_" Hn." Sasuke responded._

_" What about the rest of the gang?"_

_" No, it will just you and me. An actual date." Sasuke smirked out as he got even closer to the girl and wrapped his arms lightly around her waist._

_" Really? Why?" Sakura was not getting the point and Sasuke became frustrated._

_" Because I like you okay! God Sakura you are so annoying." Sasuke let go of her waist and backed away from the girl a little bit._

_He looked back over to see her facial expression and noticed that she was just shocked which shocked him as well. He was used to having girls swoon over him and would die to have a date with him._

_" I'm sorry, it's just that I have never been on a date before." Sakura was slightly embarrassed over her confession. Sasuke walked back over to her and embraced her once again._

_" It's okay, well now I will have to make sure it's going to be the best date ever." Sasuke said as he bend down and placed a kiss on her head._

_" I will meet you at the restaurant at two tomorrow okay?" Sasuke asked and saw her nod her head. He let go of the girl and waved off as he began to walk back to his place while Sakura smiled and went inside her house._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura smiled to herself, knowing that today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Sasuke was currently at the mall, planning on getting something for his mother since her birthday was in a few days. He looked down at his watched and noticed that he had a hour left until he was suppose to meet Sakura up for their date.

" Sasuke?"

A female voice was heard and he turned his head to see his ex girlfriend walking up to him.

" Kin." Sasuke spoke out her name which caused her to smile.

" I'm glad you remember me, I was afraid you had forgotten about me after I had left for college." Kin said with a frown on her face.

" What are you doing here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

" I'm back from college for break, I just got back yesterday. It is such a coincidence that I would find you here." Kin smiled at.

" Hn." Sasuke replied as he turned his head to avoid her gaze.

Sasuke and Kin used to go out during his freshman year for a year but had to break up after she had left for college. It was the first girl that he was ever in loved with that he actually had a chance to be in a relationship with. When Kin had left for college, Sasuke wanted to keep their relationship working but Kin broke up with him anyways and became a player ever since. Kin was also the one that Sasuke lost his virginity to when he was 14 years old.

" So what are you up to for the rest of the day? I'm about to go over to my friend's house and hang out over there and I would love it if you could join me. I have missed you so much Sasuke." Kin said as she rushed over and embraced the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked down to see Kin giving him the puppy eyes that she would use on him when they were dating and had completely forgotten his date with Sakura.

" Sure." Sasuke said as he embraced back.

* * *

Sakura walked into the restaurant after Asuma was nice enough to give her a lift since she still didn't have a car. She looked around and noticed that Sasuke was no where to be seen.

_' Oh well I guess he will be here any minute now.'_Sakura thought to herself then was seated at a table.

Sasuke drove Kin over to where she was meeting up with her friends. They walked into the house and took a seat on the couch and Sasuke looked around then stopped with he saw a read headed male sitting on a chair, watching a movie that was playing in the room.

" Hi Sasori!" Kin chirped out while Sasuke's eyes widen when he figured out that Sasori was Sakura's friend. Sasori turned his head and nodded at the girl then shifted his eyes to glanced at Sasuke.

_' Why is he here? Isn't he suppose to be out with Sakura?'_

Sasori thought to himself. Sasori knew that Sakura liked Sasuke very much and had even called him last night to tell him how excited she was about going on her first date. Sasori was about to confront Sasuke about it when he felt his phone vibrating and looked down and noticed that his question was answered.

" Hey Sakura." Sasori called out and noticed that Sasuke immediatly turned his head to him.

_" Sasori!"_

" What's wrong?"

_" I am so stupid to think that anyone would want to go on a date with a slut like me."_

" What happened?"

_" Sasuke never showed up for our date and now I'm fucking stuck at the restaurant, can you please come pick me up?"_

" Sure, hey Sasuke is actually sitting right next to me if you want to say hi to him."

_" W-What? Why is he there?"_

" Him and his ex are hanging out at a friend's house that I'm also at." Sasori looked up at the Uchiha and he had his gaze set on his.

_"...."_

" Sakura?"

_" Come soon please?"_

" Alright I will be there in a minute."

Sasori hung up the phone and got out of his chair, still staring at Sasuke who was glaring right back.

_' Shit why was Sakura calling him when she should be calling me?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

" Hey are you leaving Sasori?" Hidan asked as he took a seat.

" Yeah, I have to get going." Sasori smirked out as he walked by Sasuke and stopped and looked down at the male.

" Weren't you suppose to be on a date earlier instead of hanging out with your ex." Sasori cooly stated as he left the house, not even caring what his reaction was.

_' What the fuck was he talking about...OH SHIT'_ Sasuke thought to himself then took out his phone and called Sakura's number.

_" What the fuck do you want Sasuke?"_

" Sakura I am so sorry I forgot about our date! You see what happened was-"

_" It's okay."_

" What?"

_" Sasori already told me that you are hanging out with your ex so I understand that she is more important than I am."_

" No that's not it."

_" It's okay Sasuke. We aren't even dating so you can hang out with whoever you want."_

" No Sakura I forgot I'm sorry I will make it up to you! We are going out tonight."

_" No."_

" No? What do you mean no?"

_" I'm already going to a party at Kiba's tonight."_

" Then I will come pick you up."

" I already have a ride."

" Fine... then I will just see you there."

_" Whatever."_

" Sakura..."

_" I got to go, Sasori should be picking me up any minute now."_

" Why didn't you call me?"

_" I figured you were busy and I was right. Bye."_

Sasuke heard the click before he even had the chance to say bye and hung up his cell phone. He stared at his phone frustrated, knowing that he had screwed up. He let out a frustrating sigh while Kin looked over at him.

_' Sakura... that names sounds familiar... Oh I know, she was the one he would always talked about while we were dating.'_ Kin thought with a frown forming on her face.

" Hey Sasuke? You can go if you need to, I'm sure Hidan can drop me off at my house later." Kin offered while Sasuke turned his head and smirked at her.

" Thanks, there is something I need to take care of." Sasuke said as he got up from the couch and left the house.

* * *

A few hours later it was now night time and Sasuke drove over to Kiba's house, knowing that Sakura was going to be there. He walked into the house and was greeted by Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji who were already drinking. He went over to them and explained what had happened with Sakura earlier and after getting smacked in the head by them, they finally calmed down.

" So what did you do after you left that person's house?" Neji asked while sipping on his rum and coke.

" I went home and waited to see if Sakura was ever going to come back to her house so I could apologize some more but she never showed up and everytime I would call her she would have her phone off." Sasuke said with a frown on his face.

" Well, I guess here is your chance." Shikamaru pointed out while Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura and Sasori walking into the house together. Sakura had a huge smile on her face and looked around and got excited when she saw her boys and ran up to them.

" Hey guys!!!" Sakura yelled out while giving Naruto a death hug.

" Hi Sakura, what's up?" Shikamaru asked while she let go of Naruto.

" I'm fantastic!!!" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" Sakura..." Sasuke stated which got her attention.

" Hm?"

" I'm really sorry about earlier." Sasuke began to speak.

" It's okay! I'm sorry I got so mad at you! You should be happy that your ex is back in your life and Sasori told me about the things he heard about that chick so as long as your happy than I am happy because you are my best friend!" Sakura said before giving Sasuke a hug.

" Sakura, I don't want to be with Kin! I want to be with-" Sasuke was then cut off.

" Anyways! I'm going to go mingle chow!" Sakura yelled out then skipped around while Sasori walked up to the Uchiha.

" Hey guys." Sasori cooly spoke out while Sasuke and Shikamaru glared at the read head.

" What do you want?" Shikamaru spat out which surprised everyone including Sasuke.

" Where's Temari?" Sasori asked out.

" She's out of town with her cousin." Naruto said before getting smacked in the head by the Nara kid.

" What did you do to Sakura?" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

" I just gave her some things to cheer her up. I will only say this once to you Uchiha, if you ever make her cry again like you did today, I will take her away from you. I will not stand by and watch her get hurt again after the shit she went through with Deidara." Sasori spat out then walked away from the group.

" Heh he's such an asshole." Shikamaru spat out while everyone looked at him.

" What?" Shikamaru asked out.

" Why do you hate him so much?" Neji questioned the male.

" It's too troublesome to explain it now, I'm going to go wander off." Shikamaru made his exit leaving the other males behind.

Sakura was in the kitchen making herself another drink. She was already feeling really great and didn't want the feeling go away. After she had fixed her drink, she happened to walk by a group of girls and overheard their conversation.

" I can't believe that pink haired girl is here, I thought she died or something." One girl spoke out.

" I know she is such a slut! No wonder no one ever wants to date her, I bet she is come kind of curse so guys just want to fuck her then throw her away." The other girl snickered out which caused Sakura to frown.

_' I'm a curse? That would make a lot of sense.'_

Sakura couldn't help but start to feel tears in her eyes and began to run out of the house, ignoring the onxy eyes that were watching her. Sakura ran outside and saw that Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were already out there smoking but she ignored them and sat on the side walk and began to cry while she heard their footsteps coming towards her.

Sasuke ran outside to see Sakura sitting on the sidewalk with her hands covering up her face while Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji were surrounding her. He ran over to them then sat in front of Sakura and placed his hand on her cheek.

" Sakura... what's wrong?" Sasuke whispered out but nothing came out of Sakura's mouth except for more cries.

" She's really fucked up right now." Neji observed with his arms crossed.

" What happened?" Sasuke turned to look at his friends.

" I don't know, one minute she was fine then the next minute we saw her running out here with tears in her eyes. What did you do this time Sasuke." Naruto growled out but Sasuke shook his head.

" I haven't done anything since I showed up at the party." Sasuke spoke out truthfully then saw Sakura remove her hands from her eyes and looked up at everyone.

" Sakura, what's up?" Shikamaru asked her.

" He's... dead...isn't he?" Sakura cried out while staring at Shikamaru.

" Dead? Who's dead?" Naruto questioned out while Sasuke and Neji were still confused.

" Sweetheart, it will be okay." Sasuke said as he placed his arms around her.

" Shikamaru... he's dead, isn't he?" Sakura cried out again with tears flowing down her face while everyone else turned to look at their friend who let out a sigh.

" Yeah Sakura, he's dead."

* * *

**Cliffy!!! I bet you are ALL wondering wtf?? but it will be explained in the next chapter :) Review time since today is my bday and you should all feel special that I updated all of my stories.**

* * *


	7. The Reason Is You

**Attention! There will be words mispelled because my spell check is not working! Bah! **

* * *

" Opening The Heart"

" The Reason Is You"

_" So today, we had to have a group project and I was paired up with Sasuke and Naruto!" Sakura said happily while talking to her boyfriend on the phone._

_" Isn't Sasuke the guy that you used to have a crush on?"_

_" Shut up Deidara! Yeah I did a long long time ago until I met you, but don't worry you are the only one in my heart."_

_" I see." _

_" Yeah, I know you said we can see other people since we are apart but I don't want anyone else but you."_

_" Yeah..."_

_" You seem depressed. Are you okay?"_

_" Yeah."_

_" You can tell me anything Deidara."_

_" Okay well you know that I would bring up that girl Karin sometimes?"_

_" Yeah like she is you best friend or something."_

_" Well we had been actually dating for the past six months and she dumped me yesterday. We were going to get married too."_

_"..."_

_" Sakura?"_

_"..."_

* * *

" Who are you talking about Shikamaru?"

Sasuke growled out as he kept embracing Sakura in his arms while glaring at the male but before Shikamaru had a chance to explain, he was stopped.

" He's dead..." Sakura whispered out still crying.

" Shikamaru, why did you tell her that someone was dead! Who are you talking about?" Naruto yelled out while Shikamaru was shocked by the blond's out burst.

" I just said that he died... because that's what she wanted to hear I guess, I don't know who she is talking about." Shikamaru stated but Sasuke saw the look in his eyes and knew he wasn't telling the truth.

_' He's hiding something...'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

" Sakura, do you want to go home now?" Neji asked but everyone saw her shake her head.

" N-No, Asuma will make me go back to that place."

Sakura mumbled out as she tightened her grip on Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the girl and saw fear in her eyes because he knew she was talking about the mental hospital.

" I'm going to take her back home." Sasuke stated then leaned over to her ear.

" Don't worry, I will stay by your side and I promise that I won't let them take you back there." Sasuke then gently kiss her cheek and pulled away and help the girl up.

" Alright, do you want us to go with you?" Naruto watched as Sasuke then picked Sakura up bridal style and watched him shake his head.

" It's not nessary, I'll call you guys later." Sasuke said as he began to walk to his car.

He unlocked his car and carefully placed Sakura in her seat and put her seat belt on for her. He shut the door and walked on the other side of the car and got in and drove off. During the car ride, it was mostly silent but Sasuke would occasionally glance over at her and would noticed her looking out of the window with a sad look on her face.

" Hey Sasuke?"

It was the first time Sakura had spoken since they had left the party.

" Hn." Sasuke responded while keeping his eyes on the road.

When he didn't hear her continue, he looked over and noticed that she had fallen a sleep. Sasuke shook his head and continued to drive.

* * *

When he got to Sakura's house, he picked her up and carried her to the door and knocked a few times. A few moments later, the door opened up, revealing Sakura's mother. She smiled at Sasuke then looked down and her expression change when she took a glance at her daughter.

" What happened?"

" Sakura is only passed out. Apparently she had taken some drugs and was drinking." Sasuke explained as her mother let him into the house and walked with him as they went to her room and laid her down on the bed.

Sasuke stood and watched as Sakura's mother sat beside her daughter and softly brushing the pink hair out of Sakura's eyes.

" Sakura was actually really afraid of coming home, she was scared that Asuma was going to send her to the hospital again." Sasuke casually explained and Sakura's mother looked up.

" I wasn't aware that you knew where she had been for the past year." Sakura's mother spoke out while Sasuke nod his head.

" Yeah, she told me that she was sent to a mental hospital after she tried to kill herself."

" Yes, after what had happened she went through a very bad depression and... well to think about it, this isn't the first time she had came home messed up. I remember one time Sasori brought her home and she was crying and all she would say was that he was dead." Sakura's mother thought sadly over the memory.

" That's what she was doing tonight! She kept talking about someone being dead, do you know who she was talking about?" Sasuke questioned her and the way that she looked away from him knew what the answer was.

" So I guess you don't know the whole story." Sakura's mother spoke out quietly as she got off of the bed while Sasuke kept his gaze on the older woman.

" What happened?" Sasuke asked as he walked out of the bedroom with Sakura's mother.

" You see, Sakura's father and I are divorced. He lives about 14 hours away from here, currently living with his new wife and her two kids. So during the summers, Sakura would stay with them and have many friends until the summer before last, one of her friends had passed away."

Sakura's mother said softly as they walked down the stairs. Sasuke then followed her into the living room and took a seat on the couch while she sat next to him.

" I'm sorry to hear that, Sakura never mentioned anything like that to me." Sasuke said with a frown on his face.

" Yeah, it's something that she doesn't like to talk about because the pain still hurts her a lot. That is why she drinks and does drugs." Sakura's mom said.

" You are her mother. Why are you letting her waste her life." Sasuke spat at, thinking about his brother at the same time.

" I know how you are with drugs and your brother but honey, I didn't know what else to do. After her friend died, she tried to kill herself at her father's home and it freaked out his wife so much, he doesn't even speak to Sakura anymore."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty about what Sakura had been through. He had been through stuff in his life but he never had anyone close to him die or any family members disown him, especially his own father.

" Hn." That was all Sasuke could say at the moment.

" Anyways so she came back home and by that time, me and Asuma were dating and ever since she had came home, she was always out then comes home drunk and that one time she came home with her friend Sasori, she was at her worst. She was crying so hard that I had to stay up all night to make sure she didn't try to hurt herself. Then the next day, we went over to Asuma's to have lunch and she went into the bathroom and slit her wrists with a razor that she had been carrying around. Fortunatly, she didn't lock the door and Asuma found her passed out. We took her to the hospital and while she was in the emergency room, Asuma told me that it was time for her to get help and I agreed to have her be placed in a hospital." Sakura's mother explained then looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and noticed how late it was.

" Well it was nice chatting with you Sasuke but I must be going to bed." Sakura's mother said as she got up from the couch as he followed her actions even though he was disapointed because he wanted to know more about Sakura.

" Will Sakura be okay by herself?" Sasuke asked as she walked him to the front door and opened it up for him.

" She is going to be fine. If you want, you can stop by tomorrow and visit her but please don't mention anything that we talked about, if she isn't ready to tell you about it she will one day." She watched as he walked out the door and stopped for a moment and turned around.

" I will. Goodnight." Sasuke said as he began to walk towards his house, hearing the door close behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up around noon and figured he would go over to Sakura's house and see how she was doing today. After he got dressed, he walked outside and headed his way to her house. While he was walking, he could hear a female singing coming from the garage but ignored it and continued to walk to the front door. He knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when Sakura's mother had opened it up.

" Hey Sasuke, glad to see that you wanted to check up on my little princess." She said with a smile on her face.

" Yeah, is she awake yet?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

" She sure is." She let Sasuke come into the house and closed the door behind them.

" Is she in her room?" Sasuke questioned but saw her shake her head.

" No, she's in the garage practicing with her band, why don't you go cheer them on." She said as she walked away to the kitchen while Sasuke couldn't get over the fact that Sakura was in a band.

He walked to the back of the house until he reached the garage door, hearing the music getting louder and louder. He slowly opened up the door and walked in to see Sakura was singing, a red headed male was playing the guiter, a weird looking guy was on the drums and unfortuatly Sasori was on the bass, all of the were facing their backs towards the Uchiha so they didn't know they had an audience.

**Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace**

Sasuke looked over at Sasori and watched him play, getting more jealous by the moment that he was in her band.

**Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape**

I'm my own worst enemy

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me

I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared

I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow somewhere  
And no one cares

I'm my own worst enemy

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me

Goddddddd!!!!

Sasuke was stunned in amazement that Sakura could growl like that. 

Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my  
Put me out of my fucking misery

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me

The music ended and an applause started which caused everyone to turn around to see Sasuke clapping.

" Sasuke!" Sakura said with happiness but he noticed that her frown disapeared and looked back at her bandmates.

" Okay I think that is enough practice for today so you guys can go home now." Sakura said.

" Alright, see you later Sakura." Gaara said as him and Konkuro walked past Sasuke and went into the house.

" Thank you so much for coming today Sasori and substituting for Temari." Sakura told Sasori while he smirked back.

" No problem, I'll leave you two alone." Sasori said as he walked by Sasuke and winked at the Uchiha while he glared in return. Sasuke looked over to see Sakura had taken a seat on a wooden bench that was in the garage. Sasuke casually walked over to her and took a seat next to her but not too close.

" I didn't know you were in a band." Sasuke was the first one to start talking.

" Yeah, Sasori isn't in it, since Temari is out of town and is our bassist, Sasori said he could fill in her place for today. We have a show coming up soon that we need to prepare for." Sakura said.

" Hn."

" My mom told me that you were the one that brought me home last night." Sakura began to speak as she looked over at him while he wouldn't look back.

" Hn."

" Well I just wanted to say thank you Sasuke... for being there for me even though I bet you hate me right now." Sakura mumbled out while looking away from him.

" I don't know if I should never comfort you again because of the fucked up mistake you made by taking all those drugs when I told you how much I hated that crap..."

Sasuke started off and looked over at the pink haired girl and noticed that tears were beginning to form out of the corner of her eyes. Sasuke let out a frustrating sigh and scooted closer to the girl.

" Or should I hold you closer than ever because of the pain that you are hiding on the inside." Sasuke spoke out softly as he brought up his hand and helped her wipe away some of her tears. Her eyes widen and looked over at Sasuke, unsure of what he meant by his words.

" What do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

" Why did you decide to go out and get fucked up?" Sasuke growled out but not too mean, he just wanted to get his point across.

" Because of you." Sakura whispered out as she turned her head.

" What was that?" Sasuke couldn't hear her because she was talking to softly.

" Because of you damnit! But it's fine if you rather hang out with your ex then go on a date with me. Everyone always chooses someone over me." Sakura cried out which surprised the Uchiha.

" Sakura, I told you that I was sorry. I had forgotten about our date and I just hadn't seen Kin in a long time you see, she was the first girl that I ever had a relationship with. I used to have a huge crush on this one girl and when I met Kin who is two years older than us, I got over the feelings I had for the other girl and I fell in love with Kin. I even lost my virginity to her but when she left for college, we broke up." Sasuke explained.

" Wasn't she that senior that you dated during our freshman year?" Sakura asked him and saw him nod his head.

" Yeah, she had skipped a grade in elementary school so she was a senior instead of a junior." Sasuke said.

" She's really pretty..." Sakura trailed off as she looked down at the hands on her lap.

" I guess." Sasuke shrugged off.

" Well why are you here with me when you should be hanging out with her?" Sakura asked.

" I rather be with you than be with you silly." Sasuke joked out as he patted her head, trying to cheer her up.

" Then why did you-"

" I already told you I forgot but I will make it up to you. Tonight I will take you on the best date ever." Sasuke smirked to himself but frowned when he noticed that Sakura didn't seem happy.

" No thanks Sasuke." Sakura said as she got up from her seat and began to stretch.

" But why not? You were so excited about it the other night and now you don't want to." Sasuke was a little bit pissed off about the situation.

" Because friends don't date." Sakura explained with a sad smile on her face. Sasuke stood up and immediatly embraced her.

" What are you doing Sasuke?" Sakura tried to get out of his arms but her tightened his hold so she couldn't move away.

" I'm trying to make your pain go away." Sasuke whispered into her ear. Sakura's eyes widen and looked up to see the sincere look on his face.

" I-I can't..." Sakura couldn't help but start crying again.

" Shhh, I know that you are in pain but I will be here for you." Sasuke said as he leaned down and kissed her head.

" Be my girlfriend." Sasuke told her while putting his head against hers which surprised her.

* * *

**Okay I really hated this chapter like a lot. It was one of those chapters that brought up bad memories so I had to rush threw it to get it over with. Anyways let me know how it is :) **

**Oh yeah has anyone seen the latest ending credits of Shippuden with Sakura writing Sasuke's name on the beach? wtf is up with that? If you have let me know what you thought about it. I can't stand watching the show but I watched the episode because a friend told me to.**


	8. The Ex Factor

" Opening The Heart"

" The Ex Factor"

_" That was amazing Deidara! I have never done it at a school's park before." Sakura said while in Deidara's car. He had just pulled up at her father's house._

_" Yeah, it was." Deidara said while still holding on to her hand._

_" Hey, my family is going out of town next week and that means we can spend more time together." Sakura said._

_" Yeah... well I have that college shit I have to deal with so we'll see..." Deidara trailed off._

_" Okay well I got to go or my daddy will be so mad at me. Bye!" Sakura said as she leaned in and kissed Deidara on the lips._

_" Bye bye, sweetie."_

* * *

" What?"

Sakura wanted to make sure that she still wasn't on the drugs that she had taken the night before. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at her response and repeated himself.

" Be...my...girlfriend."

Sasuke called out again then dipped his head so his lips were lightly touching hers. She couldn't help but kiss back and wrap her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, the teens parted needed to breath some air and Sakura unwrapped her arms.

" So Sakura, what is your answer going to be?" Sasuke nudged his nose into her cheek, wanting a answer.

" I-I can't." Sakura whispered out. Sasuke stayed in his position until he felt a tear fall on his nose and backed away.

" Why not." Sasuke ordered out while having his arms crossed in front of his chest now.

" Because I don't want to get hurt again."

Sakura couldn't help but put her hands to her face, hiding her eyes and tears from the male in front of her. Sasuke shook his head and took his hands and pryed hers off of her face.

" I won't hurt you." Sasuke growled out as he brought his arms around her and pushed her into his chest, not caring that his shirt was now getting wet.

" You promise?"

Sakura asked as she lifted her head to look into his black eyes. Sasuke smiled down at the girl and captured her lips in a kiss once more. He then pulled away and touched each other's heads again.

" So is that a yes?" Sasuke smirked out then felt Sakura grab his hand and began to drag him out of the garage, using the door on the side that led outside.

" H-Hey! Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as they stepped ouside.

" Since you are my boyfriend now, you are to treat me to a very nice date! Practice made me hungry and I want lunch."

Sakura stopped walking and turned to him with a smile on her face. Sasuke growled playfully on her and rushed down and picked her up bridal style and began to carry her.

" I think I can manage that." Sasuke said as they reached to the front of the house. Sasuke suddenly stopped walking once he got near his house and Sakura looked over to see what he was looking at.

" Sasuke! There you are!" Kin yelled out as she ran over to his side.

" What is it kin?" Sasuke questioned her while not even thinking about letting go of Sakura.

_' So that must be his ex... she's really pretty...'_Sakura thought sadly.

" I was looking for you Sasuke! Wait who is she?" Kin pointed rudely at Sakura, causing her to frown deeper.

" This is Sakura, my girlfriend." Sasuke said as he walked passed by his ex and continued his way to the house.

" Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around to see Kin was following him.

" What Kin? I'm busy?" Sasuke was loosing his patience.

" Well... I have to go pick up my brother from the hospital and I was wondering if you could come with me?" Kin asked out while playing with her black hair with her fingertips, trying to be cute.

" Why would I do that?" Sasuke growled out. He wanted to spend his day with Sakura while she stayed silent, she figured this conversation was none of her buisness.

" Because... it's going to be hard seeing my brother again and I don't want to be alone." Kin said in a sad tone of voice while looking away from the couple. Sasuke was about to say no but Sakura interrupted him.

" You should go Sasuke, it looks like she is going to need support." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Sasuke put Sakura down on the ground and looked at her in the eye.

" Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned the girl and saw her nod her head.

" Alright, but only if you come with me." Sasuke told her.

" What? She can't come with us!" Kin growled out with her arms crossed.

" Tough luck Kin, if you want me to come, she will be by my side." Sasuke simply said as he put his arm around her waist.

" Fine. I shouldn't be so mean anyways. My name is Kin, I'm Sasuke's ex girlfriend." Kin extended her arm out to Sakura which she took.

" Nice to meet you." Sakura spoke out softly then let go of the girl's hand and went back to Sasuke's side.

" Hn. So are you driving?" Sasuke asked as the three began to walk over to the driveway.

" Yeah so Sasuke you can have shot gun."

Kin said happily and got to her car and hopped in while Sasuke sighed out. Sakura nudged him, causing him to smile as they also got into the car as well and drove off when everyone was situated.

* * *

They were in the car even though the ride was silent. Sakura was playing with her phone, texting Temari and told her that her and Sasuke were officially going out. Temari thought that it was a great idea that her and Sasuke were now going out.

Sakura put her phone away and looked out of the window and noticed that the scenery looked very familiar.

" Where is this hospital anyway?" Sasuke questioned out which Sakura was thankful for because she wanted to know too.

" Oh he is currently staying at the mental hospital. You know how weird my brother is and my parents thought it would be best if he was sent to the nut house for a few months."

Kin casually spoke out which widen Sakura and Sasuke's eyes. Sakura looked ahead and noticed that she could see the hospital from the distance. Sasuke remained quiet until they had reached the parking lot of the hospital. The three teenagers got out of the car and Sasuke immediately went to Sakura's side and held her hand, knowing that she was going to need the support.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke whispered into her ear as he rubbed his thumb on her hand.

" Um... I'm not sure." Sakura said uneasy.

" Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you here." Sasuke whispered before giving her a kiss on her cheek.

" Can you guys do that another time?"

Kin spat out then the three teens walked inside the building. When they entered, Sakura saw a lot of staff and patients that she remembered. One of the male nurses walked by and took a glance at Sakura.

" Hey Sakura, what brings you here? Missed me that much?" Hayate flirted with Sakura while Sasuke began to growl at the nurse.

" Hi Hayate! No no I'm just here for a friend." Sakura smiled back.

" That's too bad. Missed seeing you around here."

Hayate said then walked off. Sakura then felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Sasuke scanning the area. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the way he was acting.

" You don't have to be like this." Sakura joked with him.

" Bullshit." Sasuke growled out while she rolled her eyes then noticed a male walking over to them.

" Sai!" Sakura yelled out as she waved her hand at the male.

" Hello ugly." Sai spoke out.

' Great another guy.' Sasuke thought bitterly to himself then actually looked at the guy and remembered him.

" Oh hey brother!" Kin said as she smacked her brother on the back.

" Brother?" Sakura asked out.

" Yeah, Sai is my younger brother. How do you know him Sakura?" Kin raised an eyebrow at the girl.

" She used to live here too." Sai said.

" What?" Kin asked out.

" It doesn't matter, have you done what you guys needed to do?" Sasuke questioned his ex and saw her nod her head.

" Yep. Lets go."

Kin said as they four of them walked out of the hospital. Kin would glare over at Sakura because Sasuke still had both of his arms around her waist while Sai was casually talking to her.

" Hey, why don't we go out drinking tonight at my place? My parent's are going out of town tonight and won't be back until tomorrow morning." Sakura offered.

" Sounds like fun. I'll have to call dead last and the others." Sasuke commented.

" I like drinking. Afterwards can we have sex Sakura?" Sai asked out then got punched in the face. He knew what his answer was.

" Ouch Sakura."

* * *

A few hours later, they were all gathered at Sakura's house. Sasuke was sitting on one chair with Sakura sitting on his lap, cuddling. Naruto and Sai were getting drunk and arguing, Neji, Shikamaru and Temari were playing guitar hero while Kin was sitting alone. Everyone was having fun and drinking except for Kin.

" So Sakura, what do you see in that jerk anyway?" Naruto yelled out before taking another swig of his beer.

" She sees me idiot." Sasuke replied then rubbed his face in her shoulder.

" Sasuke, that tickles." Sakura responded as she began to chuckle.

" I can make you even more ticklish." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

" Sakura..."

" Hm?"

" I lov-"

" Sasuke is trying to sleep with Sakura!" Temari yelled out.

" Temari shut up!" Sakura yelled back and threw a pillow at her friend.

" You are just jealous that I still have my beer!" Temari whined out.

" I do too idiot!" Sakura smirked back then gasped when she felt her body being lifted up.

" Sasuke!" Sakura cried out.

" Hn. Bedtime." Sasuke smirked out and began to walk her up the stairs.

" Sasuke! Wait!" Kin yelled out as she chased after the Uchiha. He turned around and glared at her.

" What." Sasuke hissed out which surprised his ex.

" Nothing..." Kin mumbled out then turned around, hearing Sasuke continue to go up the stairs and heard the door slam shut.

" Sai we are leaving now!" Kin yelled out.

" But mommy! I want to play with dickless!" Sai whined out.

" I'm not dickless you...you...weirdo!" Naruto pointed out.

" No we are leaving now." Kin growled out as she pulled up his arm and dragged him out of the house.

" Who were they anyway?" Shikamaru asked out while everyone forgot. Naruto suddenly felt his phone vibrate and answered it.

" Santa?"

_" Idiot, go home!"_

Click

Naruto looked down at the phone and frowned.

" What is it Naruto?" Temari asked then her phone went off and answered it.

" Sakura? Why are you calling my from upstairs?"

_" Go home!" _

Click

" Okay what was that about?" Shikamaru asked.

" That was Sasuke, they are kicking us out."

* * *

" Sasuke, you didn't have to be that cruel." Sakura pouted as she sat next to Sasuke on the bed.

" Hn." Sasuke smirked then laid down on the bed. Sakura then crawled on top of him and began to try to lift up his shirt but he wouldn't let her.

" Sasuke? Don't you wanna fuck me?" Sakura whispered out in his ear.

" I do but not tonight."

" But why not?" Sakura was starting to get upset.

" Because we are both drunk and I want to take you out on that date being having sex okay?" Sasuke said then pulled her down so she was laying beside him.

" But Sasuke-"

" Go to sleep."

" But-"

" Sleep." Sasuke commanded then closed his eyes. Sakura giggled out and kissed him one last time on the lips before falling a sleep as well.

" Haha sis you are FUNNY!" Sai yelled out as Kin dragged him into the house that they lived with their parents.

" Yeah whatever." Kin mumbled out as she closed the door behind them, then thought of an idea.

" Hey brother? Do you know why Sakura was sent to the mental hospital?" Kin asked her brother as she helped him over to his bedroom. Sai walked over to his bed and laid down on it.

" Yup! Man she is a great fuck!" Sai said with a smile on his face which surprised his sister.

" What?"

" Yeah, she has been fucking everyone since her boyfriend died." Sai talked out which made Kin's eyes go wide.

_' Jackpot.'_

* * *

**I decided I wanted to go ahead and finish up this story, last chapter will be up on July 15th, the anniversary of the person who I dedicated this fanfic to. Well it depends if I go out of town before that date then I will post it up before I leave. Last chapter is going to be chapter 10 I have decided. Review :)**

**PS. FULL METAL PANIC ROCKS!!!! **

* * *


	9. AN Please read and I'm sorry

**A/N**

**Yeah this is the first time I have ever done this and I'm sorry that I have to post one up. I just want everyone to know that I will not be continueing this story, in about a week I am actually going to delete it. I'm really sorry for everyone who enjoyed reading this story and I thought I could handle writing it but I can't, due with it brings up past memories that I'm still not completely over it, I just can't bring myself to continue to keep writing this story.**

**Anyways for everyone to know here goes the rest of the story:**

**Deidara had a long distance relationship with Sakura and one summer they ended up having sex where Sakura looses her virginity but the night afterwards, he kills himself. She never finds out why he did it. That is why Sakura ends up sleeping with so many guys because she was trying to replace him and you know the rest. Anywas Sasuke finds out about her past and is supportive of her and they stat together while Kin goes away. the end.**

**I'm really sorry!! If you want to finish this story just let me know and you can have it!**

**Bye!**


	10. The story shall be continue! Read this

**Hi everyone GREAT NEWS!!!!!**

**Okay no I am not going to continue my story BUT someone else is!!!! I already talked to her and gave her the okay to redo the story. She has redone the first chapter so far and it is really good so check it out! It's called:**

**" The Opening Of The Heart" By WastingWishes**

**So please read it and give her many reviews!**


End file.
